Scraps: Naruto Ultimate Harem Marmalade War Z
by Uskius
Summary: *Returns A King plays* You're not ready. You can't be. Well, ladies and gentlemen of the interwebz, ready or not here it is... what would have been the sequel to Naruto Ultimate Harem Marmalade Party. Reading the former isn't required(or recommended). Make sure to have a bucket on hand and keep sharp objects away from your face.


****A?N** hay opps** Hey, since ppl seemed too liek may other NAruto Hraem story so much, I just decided to wrote anotheir one. In this one like nAruto will be traveled to our werled, using a big justu and stuff. I think it will be the best story ev4h! It'll be really actiony and have cool people in it, from Narotu and IRL, and be super smexy to.

**NARUTO ULTIMATE HAREM MARLMADE WAR Z**

**Na ugh-**

Naruto was crinyg, because Skaura was dead. The Tin Tales Charka had leaked out from his b*oner and welded itself to Sakuras' girly tube, getting really hot becaus e of the chesimtry between theri charkas and flash boilung her girly parts, making them al loose and soggy so her other inside parts slipped out and stained Narutos' valunimous bolnde private hair, like a fatal tye die orgy. He still no come out of her, so he did of big rip, but that only yank out the bony part of her back and brain, and only then did his thingy no stick.

For tish and meny daus after, Naruto was of the crying, being all weepy and no talk. H knew je had big jutsu power now with the Tin Teals inside of him, so he started of thinking how to make Sakura aleve agian. He did no want the justu Kabtu used, then someine else wood die. SO he though of his father's justu, of being fast form one place to other, and then said to himself "I will make specila version of this, to put Sakuar back to life." So thin Narotu cumbined it with the Life justu Kabtuo used(the godo part) and then went out to a slaml cleering in the woods. He did tons of hand thingys, and thies made a charka diagram on the grass. Them he walk to middle of the thing, and concentrate his feels and charka on his fingers, which he wraped around his b*ner. With a big scream he throbed, and the wrold fade of blackness.

I**N GEMERENY**

It was of dire siutason: Justin Beiber had frated on teh Chacnellor's face, and his fans were definding him aginst the goverment Germen asians. Jsutin was used kunt fu cking and puncing people, and one of hos fans hade a rockit louncher. Justin pt his anus over it and got fired, going super spede and burping a fireball at the Gemen froces., explodiating lots of people and tghins. He landid right nexto the Germem Chancelors' again, took her and leapt onto a car. Ther' "there's aboot to be one less lonly girl26 in Germeny today!" And he gave the cnhacelor lady a big evil kiss, then leened back and yeeled "WRRRRRRRYYYYy:" wile licking the aire. It seme like moment if oltimate doom for meny Germen peeple, but then Hitler appered and knocked him off the car, and then suplecsd a polar bear onto him! Mike Keyoda made the pin cownt and a bell rung, and Hitler rescued the Chancelor lady from the car, and they had victory coytus on top of a kitten. After they were done Hitler got up, his b*lls clanging liek bells of friedom as they brushed his nkees.

"My people! How ling will you look up to this people liek Justin Beiber?! I can still lead, and bring us freedom and good stuff and make Germeny the wrold power it shood be!" Their was cheered, and buildongs exploded like volcanus in the backround. Their was mreo chering, and poeple carrioed Hiletr off for big party.

**IN TEH JAPAN**

Narouxto coudl no rmemeber whair he was, so he looked arondu. Thaier wasa purpel and inkp strobe ligtes, and sexy music wiht a hevy beat. Naruotu see meny womens aroudn hiem, he was on couch in the place. w"Here I am?" Askt Naruto. "Your on Mr/ Miyagi's Doho." Said a gulr with purpel hare with a sholder lingth bang. "The sexoest most awesumsauce club in Tokio."

"Whoo are you?"

"Am I Ami Kimura."

"B'whuh, Ami? Where are we?"

"I just told you."

B"UT who did you get here?"

"I mvoed here 7 munths ago for teh job"

"Months? was I of a coma?"

"No, you came. just a cuople ours ago." Ami leande of close to wisper of sexy in Naortu's ear: "Who are tou? Teh gurls love your penis." Am i stroked naruto's shape, and another girl on the big couch liced his thigh.

"Not my thingy! the last of touched it-!" But Aim take hand off of no problems, and smoove her hare with the msessy stuff., into a mohauk. Then other gislr come. over, and begon to kiss and put there anuses on Naruto. Ami ketp touchong his shape and squiglled arondu, and put it all way in mouth, and Naortu pas out frpm the feeling good. wHen he woke up only aMi was there, kissing his lpis. It was so bootiful it maed a bald man cry. "AmIMNPH- Ami, I know now how I got here..."

"Mw Neother, you were here when I walk on. But isnt is nice, these fuckings? We have of noice drunks here, the bestist of musicks, this couch..." Said of Ami as she kis Naruto. "..and you can have my cunt, of when you wamt. You now efen have to pay like others." AmI moved to other prat of coucj, and spred open her lesg, and touch her self to big open, like the goat.. "I lvoe snakes... so put yoir snake to be in my cave. Let it of hibnerate, and spaszm and vommit perly white puke all over. Is want your snake in me so far I can flos with it, and uses your jizz for tooth payst, i Want it so hard in me yoir b*lls brust open like firewerks from the slam of my cunt, and cuvvered in your mess like I of go out in snowstrom,. I wnat you felsh brush to make paint bootiful white art in my vaginas. I of want you to in me so hard It feel like a erfquake and give me orgaszm like explodiative nukelar meltdown, and washt in tidal wave of jizz. I wnat the naybers to know your mane. I wnat this vayn" Say Ami, touching Narto's shape, "On the left seid of my vagian; I want it of ful blood and rubeing my cunt. Kepe slaming me until you fo lose b*ner, and then after of mroe and more until you shet shape again, and Im gonna use my girly mussels to squeze you so hard it fele like of elephant sitting on your shape. Sex me so long we wear rut in couch, and the put me on the wal and sex me threw ot, so we fly out and your jizz is liek of comet taolbrusting from my cunt; so hard we fly aroudn the golbe and poeple wish on is for luck. Sex me hrad enough to brake the diimond ring in meh uterus, get it so hot and hard it form anither diamons, and I exhail sparkles on your perfekt beaotiful face. I want you to launch so meny wepunz of mass jiz in me the UN make of sanktions for disarmong you, and w world war is strated to get you out of me. I wnat your one b*ner army to occupie the naytion of my cunt, and brootalize its people, beet them until all year long and it be to cover them in snow- and by snow i mena your jizz. Sex me so speddy Ill have infinit mass in my cunt, and flood teh universe with infinit jizz, so fast your shape time travles I and I get stuck in loop of being sexed by you. I want you to sex me all day evrry day, for so long your shape gets pickled in your jizz and gets of like small stick of chalk; and then I want to wrote an epic of my love for you in my cunt, a hymn that i'LL sing in the temple of my vagina foerever and ever, amin. I want you to xed me so hard they of no ise rickter schale, but instead of how hard you slam into me. I'm gunna be so hot and tight for yoi poeple wil think were cokking hot dogs, and I'm gonan keep your meat al for myself; i"M ginna be so hot the Jews will talk in quite voyces of my cunt doing to your b*oner, and so wet fro you a fourtune 500 company could to be from selling my jizz. I want you to shot so meny loads into me Sandy Hook will seme like am episode of Barney. I want you to sex me so hard I get of amneesia of the time I was raped by my father-uncle and he wore a sandpapre codnom, dressed as a clown and singing You Are mY Sunshone and my sister-mother sexed herself with an modly cucumbre and recorded it on video. I want you shape to be like secrit tresure only my cunt will know, and poeple will make legend of it but never find it; I want you to sex me for so long my getus will be gifing you head. I want to be yrou only one, to my cunt be three for you when yous is sad, the be the opine arms of your redemptshin; and then I want you to put my 2 and bleem sixteenths inch cl*t in your nostril and tell me you love me... bithc." So thein Naruto'se shape got to full bigness , and he of got strated on dewing as Ami askt. Ami was of sweeting and panting for hiem, and his shape kwivered as it got near to Ami's p*ssy, almsot throbbing alreddy. He looked at Ami's shape, of normal size but of good curvy; her braidid poobic hair and delicshous nipples, and pirfetc pale skon. Naruto slid in like of 10 point dance from oice skater, his shape hurting with good almost but not quiet throbbing feeling. Amis sexy talk med him fell so good, then aMi moned with lustings and befroe he could sex her more then few times Narotu throobed in her, with forecul jizzings like the tears of a marter. Ami got to feeling god too, and did the girly throbbing on Naruto, and Naurto's poobic hair looked loike frosted lemon sponfe cake. Ami lokked at Naurto with so much wantings he throbbed more, and she said. "now Do it agian...'

But hen Naruto coold no move in Ami! It was the Tin Tales chakra leeking out, agian! Ami began to screem, her crotchular area bubling like the jizz of a volcano, euprtioning like the orgyness of a porcunpie with AIDS. Naruto look in shock for minote, thein get oop and leafe in hurry, c being of the cryings.

**IN The GENEvA, swiTzerlend**

Brarock Obama sied, and the Japan and Rusha leeders sipped their chilled white lion yurine. The Obama put anothier olive into his and drank befrore speekaing aangin. "I dont wanna buliefve its reale. But their is to mich video profe, it is offishal. Hitler is alieve again." The other impotent leader poeple in room nodded, at this sad but rue. But it isnt jsut hiem, there are otheris to. Kurt Kobane, Abraham Lincon, and and evfen Ron Artest's rap career ar alive again."

"The f teh France leader spole up. "And gintlemen, it is aslo of fake people, like Manti Tayo's girlfrind that have benn of real."

"Yes," Agreede the Japan leader. "Why, the otheri day I saw the bldon ninja person at a nachtclubbe."

"Sweet, I alwasy liekd Naruto,." Said of Obama. "And mebee I'll cath that damn shinny pijy, too."

"Pijy's are the chiz," Said the Rusha leader. He fist bumped Obama. The JApan leadre lokked to info papres on table front of him, and of read. "The Shrodinger Driev went hard in the red zone, and aftre the event the wiers blew out. Approksimately for ten picosedunds there was of subspace anomily, causing string exstinshon with comsicks wide resonanse. That be of hrad data. There be is no sience for eplaxing energys of that this magnitoode, but I sure of the event that caused this." The world poeple nod of Japan leaders' data.

b"But still, of Hitler is alieve agian," Said Brazil leader. "This coold undo years of peace."

"Well, Rush Limbaugh is busy, so no asasinate," Said the Obama. "Lets' run smere tackits. There's that rape battle with hiem, right?"

"Yes," Said Rusha leader. "But he is, wele, Hitler. I think we no try hard with smere tactisk." "Perhasp me an the Erboh peeps could make of new rap baatle aginst him?" The other leader poeple nod for this, and Obama nake to vote. It pass with unanimus, and there was dertimined yet hopeful look on Obasma' face.

THe Norwhey leadre gave attentshin couffings. "Also, I would liek to decumishon the Schordinger Drive, as it hath-" The othere leaders poeple cut in and aal said no at wonce.

"Teh drove is far to impotent to switch of,." Said the Brazil leader. The Australea leader gave agree noddings.

"It's potensthol is limitless.: hE said.

"But that mena it potensthol for EVIl is also of no limitary concenatshon-" Then the Rusha leader push a button on hisw atch, the a sleeping dart hit Norway leader in neck and the Norway leader became of sleeping. "I think that colcundes our business," Saedi the ObAma. 'Tea and chumpits, ne1?"

**tHE hAWIILA**

**Hi-opps**

Hitler was in Hawiia; the Justin Biebler fans were winning for they amry base, so Hilter was being to supprot ths US.A with ammo and stuffz. THe met with the Hawaiia leader in the morining., and now as out shoping with Geli. Hitler was of had mirror sunglassed, and made his hair of with teh spiky, and had of Hawayan flower-type shit on, and kaki shirts. As he was walkde into Old Navy, as faggit sed to hiem, "Hey Hilter, nice Dirty Snachez on your lip! lulz"

"Bitch! Dont crumpare me to Mark Sanchez!" Geli noded quitely, and they walked on. Hilter boutgh lots ot stuf, like a bikini and pnaties fro a 9 yere old, and for Geli he boutgh a baskitbale joisey. The cashier was really noice, she gave Hlter a 42 second hnad job and gave Geli of wet kise, withc Hitler tokk a photo of. wIth his pEarphone 3. he was felling pritty fly fro a white Aryan When a too yeare old lesbian spikked up to hiem.

"Dide you call mIster Darth's buddy in Isreal yet?" The legerndary 2 yeare old lesbo gigled and ran toff, leeking blue mesntrual fluid like aspalter painting.

"Teh fuck...? Darth Vader? When did Eddie becum efil?" "Dont wurrt ym lvoe," Said Geli. But no realy, she just not like Hilter to being anrgy. Then Hilter and Geli went to get sume frosten treats, liek ice cream and shakes. Hitler got a cunt flavored pospicle, and Geli got and ass cream sandwich. As HItler was noes-depe with teh pospicle, HaRisson Fnord wlaked up and wikned, saying "How was the sarlack pit?" and walkde awau.

"Probably better than teh crabonite bath," Jerry Signfeld addid. Evry1 in the shope laffed hard at that, but Geli tried super good not to, but she enhoied it secritly.

"ZAT it is! What are you penos talking aboot!...?"

"You s forrelas havnit seen the rap battles yet?" Signfeld askt. "Efven my grandmo has, and she daed and hatred rap.e"

"Ooh, and dont forgite the thurd one aginstat Putin! Saide a rnadom non-descrtup buystandre." "T3rd?" Askdt Signfeld. Teh buystander gote out theyre fhone. It strated the usual way, and it hade this epic beet that soundeid like nigger savled mraching and a booby inside a p*ssy singon of lifes' fleating presipice. It strated with pUtin saying:

"Pigs wlii fly,  
Befroe you win a buttle in Rusha  
I"M thee KGN MC, nubmer onw skull krcusha  
Step up fro a Winter war,you wno't geti far  
JUstin Biebler's a bigger to me thane you aer  
Resurectid?  
Jesus did it bettre, and frist  
And when it cu7ms to fashist faggits  
Yewl'l always be teh wurst  
Maggiots are higer on teh peking roder than youew,  
Their just abvoe a rappist cholo  
Messign with me si a non-o

Im" sedinc to on noe-  
Note efven Mistre Po-Po-

"

As the not-reele Hilter strated rapeing., the Real Hilter was of to say, "What, he no efven lokk liek me! Hsi stile is weka, too!" But erryone is teh shope laffed, and hItler had rage fumings forme hise ears. He lugned for the pfhone, but the buystnatder move away, and the poeple got guiet for Ptitun's 2nd virse.

"

One strkoe battle?  
Thise isnt' aboot yore cock

Ime president of a wrold power  
I got 'tis battel on lock  
When poeple see what Ive" done to You

They will ghet kweasy

This is effrotles for me, see?  
Bnut you wno't get off easy..." Then Hilter had Hade enouff, and grabed Geli and stromed out of the Snope. "Rap, they want rape...?" Hilter said of hismelf, with anger muterings. "THEN THEY WLII GETI T!"

**TEH PAJAN**

**Nra** Naruoto was of wlaking down allye, being in boxers he of stole from line. He was of thikning how SKAura and the rot neal Ami died., being of the weepings. He of begina to like the sexy stuffs after the froth nigga war, and most of all to do them with Sakrua. She had staid with him to get Saskue back to village, and of the othre touff battles. A few of the grils from his haerm of Tobi's challeinje had stay too, like of Goro and Hinata, adn Tenten and Shizune and SHizkua, and he thouwt of his missings fro them to.,. hE of kick crate out of path, and see backn droo of nachtclubbe with sign up ahead. It made him think aith asddings of Mr. Nyagi's Dojo, and he strat to walk by fast when someune call aout to hiem.

"Naruto!" It was... Tenten! And the real Ami was nxet to her! They bbothe did the glomp things, and Naurto cry with the happy.

"Boy, ami glad to see you.," Said Am i. "Smae heer.," Said Tentnet. "But you looke awful! Lest' get you to a hotels."

W" Wnas't there ine we passedt on way to here? Say" Say of Aim. "Well' tkae you by three and fix you up. And-"

"I get him frist!" Tenten cute in. GNaruto smole litle bit, and teh gorls walk hiem back to car. Tentin explain of how they wake up with know nowings, but steela colths and mnoey and a thing called a car. Naruto see theyre colths were of not much difrent, Tentein wore of wite log lseeve shirt that had of bell ends adn embordred on cuffs, and noice red pants, and Ami had of black hlater top and wihte carpis, there haire was of smae to,. After a wef blcosk, they came to car thing: ist was of mClaren Mp4 12c, with godo white color and flames on fnort end. Ami got in seat behind wheel, and strated it and drove them in the bisu night traffiks. On radio was epic song by Wiz kalifah and Rebeca Black, about the futile of tryong to make na oringe orgasm. Naruto love it and sign with chrous, bobeing his heda, but befroe it was ovre they came. to the hotle;; iot had of heat shape on ootside. They heard meny laffings and gurnts and othre noses, and Ami nda Netten use smirky side glance of lustings at Naurto. Tenetn take his hand as Amin bot the rume, and she wave thme aheda

"Tish has bene so crazy," Tenten wisper. "Poeples talk of some marekt crashing be of sime dude Call Hitler alive agina, and their and sao mane peeple in one place.

"And of mots colths so tacky, to,."Said ami as come upe. "It of loike othre world." Naurto kepe to wlka, but Ami stope hiem for the room, and opine ot. As aMi close treh door Tenten gaarb nARuto and throw hiem on bed, and of pounse on hiem. She raipe off hise boxers and let dwon here ahir, and Naurto coold see getting happy on her chiest and girly parts for small part of secind before shelean dwond to kise hiem. It had lots of wantings in it, and tenten of moan while put fingers in his hair, and give small sexinsg with hier hips. It ermined of what TenTen fele fro hiem, and Naruto begin to gife of same to Tenten.

"While you eats his faece, remebmer to leave smoe for me,." Siad Ami with deap paning. Naortu heard her talking her colths off, and of her getting on teh bed. Btu Tneten ingore taht and only kise naruto Hader ,her tunge doing liek of hralem shake in his moufs. Tenten dide of mroe gurntings, and do of recahe and put Narutos' shape in hre girly tube, monning loud. Their sexigns were loke of metting betwene a fly and a stwater thing, lowd slpas geting joices evrywhair and libms betn out of shpae. Nortau feel he of thorb at some time, but ter sexing felling was of dpee, and it of blru form then and Naruto sudinly see with nee in arpmit lleening ofver hise face, pnating liek virgin slave bitch. 'Finaley,.,," Said of Ami who, pull Teten of to tonsil ticle for a seoind, brefoe geting on nAurto. "I of wnat otu to ptu tour snaek in my gave, and get ist perly weit vomtin all over -' Then Naruto stoep her with a kises., of slow thigns for a moement. Bute it no of Ami's wants, and she maek tow sign to Tenten. She gite of Nrasuo't shape away form hiem, and of bned back to look at hime uspode down. "tung. mouf. nao." So naurto kise her, and Ami put of legs arondu his back, and Naortu grabed hre chest bits like cuntorl nobs. The he feel pickings up, bu Tenten! She had of heinm on arm, and spin liek a rong. It was of fast wirly sexigns like Narotu nerveer hade befroe, hise head spning of the godness aond movings; efrytings was of an orgyness blur. After trhobing a lit Naortu and Ami flee down on tope of Tenten, liced and tushed thmi both, breof puting nArstuo's shape in her griyl tupbe aigan. 'H;ep me out, aMI!" SO AMi stopd up m and shove grape Tentesn' sohlders and push down to Naruto, luke of pogo stick. Tenten get of loud monnigs liek Naortu nevre hear before, saying yes a lote. Thne Tenten gote of wimper panting, doing a blast-y pusle with REELY loud mone, getting messynos al over Amis' fete. Thein she oull amI down fro dissinkgs, hre bake on baruto's chesit. But amI wnated sixgnd to, and did of of the two v thing wile of Naruto on tenten. This wasa of long and hevy slwo sexings, AMi gurnting loike a nigger in heat as fhe psuled on Narotu's and Tneten's legs, shudering like of lefe in wond. tEh dpee of Tentens' girly tube oche with painy- orgyness, and as of close eye s she saoy, "Keep gonig..." Ater of minute Naortu notise of Tenten , and get from her. AS he gote pu Ami grapbe hiem, and stfu jis faece into her igrly bist, and plused on hiem.

"BOte me, and wnat ti blede,' Ami saed. Ami gote lsot in sexing nArsuto's face, wrapeng her fongsre in hose heir , neeling on mie so he coodnte' move, Sludindty she fel of bit-y sexing fomr Naruto, and she howl liek cobminatson of owl, eegle, and tapir.; pulsing on Naortus's face lkie watre spirnkler, her girly prats and hisp and stomik and thies geeting weka and melty with orgyness. Ami cry with worn outu orgyness happy and moned as Naurto carry Tenten to bed. She troed to floow, but her legs no good, so Onaruti hlep her ovre. Aim had sezcings supre-depe in her, so she se of her lges and narotu be tired, so they become of kiises to Tenten,s moth and cheke bons, felleng Tentens' chesty bits aftre of momint that seme lioke foreiver but was only a litle bote, tentEn wkae up. she see og ofn bed now, and recha ovre to sex Narotu'ss shpae with her anus. Bot Ami was af greddy, and pull TNten fro herself. Ami psuhed Naortu away when he try to hlep, so he watch TV. He hrea of Tenten say thongs like 'Let naortu' but Ami was relly greedy of Tnetenm and Narsutos' shpae got jelis to ful bigness, so that it of stnug with orgy pain. Naruto lokk of TV for bit and sei niggre say he take tlantes to South Beech. Ami was ditsraked of kisings, so Tenten suck her hand to Narotu's shape, and sexed it hrad with her hnad. Naruto thorbbed with hevay grutn, but this maek MAi notice, and shenplu Tentens' hand way agina. Naruto look back to nigeer sport player fro a wile, but Ami had of uber loud s orgy moanngs, and gvae pu teh gost of sexings,. She still try to kise Tenten, bute her lisp wer to tried, and she had drool-y pantings on Tennen's chest parts. Naortu see amI of give many mouth circlse from her moutf sexgins. "ONe mo faec," Tneten wisper to Narotu. She sexed hise had shape with her hdadn againm lenning no think it hapen after so meny times, but after long but really shrot time he throobed, getting Tentens' fave mesy liek of white lave. Tente gvae appy mone, and lean way to see the TV with Ami and Nortau. It was of chnage from the sprot guy to fo news, with sonserd pfoto of girl on bed. A"nd thi

"Adn this sceme cums from Mr/ Miaygi's Jodo. Peopel of say thighs hoth and hevay as of normlewein theay see '"Narotu Uzamako' runeing with ankdiness, with dbool dirppings. The popo wure cladde out, and found the picshure on teh screen now. The awtopsy revelea of high hieat causding masive tramua, resluting in a expolistnio. The peopel who no see the killre hvae taken hiem to call the "Cunt Blasater',; adn as of effict al frieworks are bgnie plused fo the slevhs as we cum. aLReady we heare of wimmon getong wet... with frea now that tsih kliar has burst on scene, to winder of they be banged next. Bri wizzy Farizzy out, bithces.

Th

There

There was of comrshals next, and Tenten and Ami strea at narotu with surpisings, like of he was a pikn hejog shaped dlido with diamodn eues. NArotu was slient, then bgena of teh crong. "Naruto What hapined?" Ask tEnten.

Naortu got ofhe hevay sobeings, and soye, 'It the smae thing taht be to Skoaru! They,,, theu doe of my sexings!

'

BU"te howe?" Ska aMI. "It swa my shape, it goteh stuck and no moev, and then,,, theon teuy,,."

"Wlee, I thonkn of beadder ways ot doe than an expolding after ridong you," Say Amo. Three woas of lgons lisnece wlihe Smai and Tenten snugglse with narotu,..

**THE HaWaii**

Jsutinf Biebre was of one stage, pufing a dicktatreo sigar. His fna amry was boegn to wine Hiwiaaa, and he wasa give voctiry consert , and debew fiteng song for them. He of pratcies hardon it, and Chuck Nroois said it was btter than that WIz Kalifa and Rebecka Black song, wich was of 1 in the world for 66 weeks. Finlya Justin pute down the sigar and setp to microfhone. "They sao of it nevre hapein, but we dod it! Youg uyse make it wirf it, so this snog if fro you!" It start of senimotnal piano msucs, and justin"S voice was of a niggre slaves' cru for eternity.

"Oh teh strugle,

Of beong alone in the wirrld

And seiing the happy smilse

On all the byos and girls

If their was a wya thoat i Coudl fly~

I lnow effrythong would be arlight then" Then of msuoc had beat strating on backrounf, still with teh poian gongi.

"I was hubmled

Three was shatted of my prode

Og bute theon I fnoud you  
Stnading bo my side~

If threy'e was a way tath I coodl fly~  
I knwo efferythiong wodlu be alrgoth" Theon teh mosic beameec of elcrtcoe stfuu, and the ebta became hader; it sduno loike e bldener sexing a tiger, with tune of pinao prat.

fyou"

"You aer a prat of me

We er, we aer an armt

We cane bedn, we can beark, we cam nake mistoeks

Btue thay wno't gat theat far

They cane tro to csra me,  
Bute Il;' be strong  
Becaose we are an army" The mleody was no hrade as chrosu musco , and three was new poian tune to ites.

Iof"I'f I stubmle  
I wonk tou wlie ift me upe

Liek the wond fo an anus

A gloden swehor of leov

Sveen Nashons hled in my hadn  
Woth you/ I'kk maek a stand" Thein Jstufin yodled, aotu tone stuff thwas relaay cool. Then tej poian bceome tinse, and Justin sgon liek of genreal wispreing to his penos:

"Raise yruo hadsn now  
Foanl stand now

Fete leafve teo grondu

Wiht bloddy orgy snduo" Telkn was ofi a gbi baerkdwon, tath snodu liek a buterflt sexong wiht a bluuet, with spirnklesadna cherru ino typ. Teh cwrosd go carzy, duong silly huper dansing. Then sidonly thre was new sondus liek fo nreve herad before, liek of friey jizz of robite. thos sundo was fro new vreses that jsutin snag, wiath voyce leik aNrold Swaznegiier in huricame.

"Bruing bridjes

Liesn in sand

Flaaen natsihon s

iN mt hdan" Jsutin had epci whote eyse and raisde hand as he snig ths prat.e

"Brade new ear

Leejons rose

Millyonf warrioer

At mo side" Then the nwe sondu had the frist poina meldoy, and juston snag,:

"Dont' tele me thas it's ovre

A lvoe leik thos con bevasnd end~" And then wne soud sound di the chrosu msoci, wijc Jsutin sang liek a big mans' shape in eye fo strome. The cword loved to, and codul of hear from 2,1 miles wayw. Juston crodei treas of ornge jozz, and snaid thank wou.

**The P ARNEA IN LODON**

Thsi wasa bgi momint, wirth pacled ohuse and poelpe in strais and ailses, nad tons fo caremas. Flroo of the place was flul to, and in mideld was a bxoing rong, with the two cupetiros in ot. Nercos electroc feeling was on teh aor. On vidoe scren above teh rong was a pormr video fro teh batle. "In les than of week, it become of ovre 10,0 milon hits, and now is olny secind to Gnagma Stole, Making ot the bigest rape batel yet. Its' genirated enoff munney to get teh US.A out fo det. In cuntrasth, the revial of the Hilter crashed ecomonyies wirild wode, thoufg he he hsa mdae up wihit humanroian dan evniroment savong stuffs. And now they mete hear tonifhy!, " Noce Petir had his usal stoff in, his galsses and coll t-short. Hitler wa of wear do-raf and baclk fited cap., with wife beatre, adn a bilnged -out swatiska on glod chai, and balck shrots. The letst get reaody to rombel guy puled out mirocfpohne., and the btea sartded, woth eipc coirs liek orgyness of yeras gome bu, and beat of liek a nigger slaev geting sotpmed. The guy did teh rab pattle intor, and Noce Pieter got teh frist voerse.

'h"Honersly,

Wjat is lfet fro me too sau?

I cdoul recan't your cromes

Bite wede be herea alL day

Geoncsie, inesct, haore liek a bad tupee

You got away woth it ald,an

And teor;ll be hEll to poay!

It maske me sock

To stnad across fromthos pies of shit

You'll ger wipped,

Hader than uoy hit your cuson's c*it

Germen furer? Yore' just a bid gick

Watch me beat thos bithc  
Till he creis and geso limp"

The cword was retac big, buit Hilter no afrady.

"I'n Adogl Hilter,

Chnaclleor of the 3rs Rick

But whair's Nice Petre,

and who bruoght in thos dyke?

Bite onti you liek a KlodnikeS

Youe're so ficked  
i Shoudl put a condum on my mike

Oh, and I'b sore you nkow of beatong d*cks

Y'm swingkn a big stock

You coddent shade fly woth youe D8ck

Liek a cnaecr pashint  
MY folw is so sikc

IlL' levra you ashmead and hubmle

Like yoer lfy was unzippde"

Petre forwned as he hear poepl chree fro hilter, but Cuntinoe. "

"I'll slam yruo'e moutj shut

Liek uoy smalled Geil's muffGirnd you to ash.,

Blow you way puff

With yrou back t teh wall,

You curaigje is as smal sa tour _nut_

You dodden't die like of man  
Yoi just _afe up_

Bluuet to the brane  
Nad the thord reick riegn was snuffed!

Yhea, when its' cronch time  
You dont jnow wuat to do

Read the raning signs bitch,

Yto ndee to get a clue

Yo'ure a rap battel vgirn,  
Im ammasret of rymhe

Who wnat s to see hiTlre

Eta a bluuet a scongd time?"

Hilter wasoff mda now, but he still kpee his colo.

"Srongt wirds,

Cumming fmor a wite Urkle

I've bagend merkle

Yoru vigrnity literal

I

Ve bslmaaed p*ssies until their purpel

Ah, I cna see bu jow youe'r sewating

That you'ew rocking some wrttines,

No dimonds an the rouff

Just dioamnds off teh cuff i"M spitin

I'll spot sick shot all night over yor'ue blading dome

Until teh doaylught cuoms

And you wnnaga go home

Hitler, in teh rong wioth a mic

Three's yio'er damn clue

I'll hddan you beatong you wno't be frogetting

Amd lvea thos palec lokking rigke the Red Wdeeong!

And plya my vicorty march on teh kazoo

Welcmoe to the shotting of Newtown, prat too!"

Pretter almsot codul no hear beta oefvr teh cwroud, and he gluped big, almsot no bleive what Hilter say, so he shkae heda and get readuo for the trade of short versoes.

Poedbear" is lsee of terror to ynugo wommin thatn you,

Adn when you cuddne't fock yuro cuson, you came ungloed!'

"ahfl Couson, bute she dddon't ride loike a tene, you shmuk.

And Lte me be An Frank with you Pter; your rimes suck."

"Well, I'le eszpode toua inf ront of youer' whole crew-

The Thoder reick furer is desindef frome a Jew!"

'fOrm a jew? not ture I'mgremen al teh way thoo

Aer you mda a wite ary'ans more gangsta than you?"

NICE pE-OPPS Nice poetre gote maed, and only of say F'FYck you lost" and Hilter cute mih of.

"Fkcu me? Yeow woodlu, but ife you gya you pay teh cost  
No,w whot dont your be a noce Ptree and just Shukoff!" So Noce Piter gote reayyl made, and rushed Hilter for punchongs/ It was of unteinse stufs, Woth Noice Poeter dongs a hurmicane kock, and Hilter a Falsh Kick. Petree use of dubble eg teakdown and Ezkeil Choke, bute Hitler bou rooling ovre. Ptree psuhed hiem of dan the tdnas psu. Pretre run for teh bgi pnuch, bute hItlER use of flyimg onplara, and get Peters' other ram adn duse it from a revesr Anacodna ViEx. Petree taped out after a cupple minuste, nad Hitler gote up adan did of a virtuocy pose.

**In Nuggerdound CVArens**

It wasa drak, fof glow and like freiflo's rectum was the troches. Three was stank loke of nogger slvare's b*ll saclk. Hilter was woth of Geli, and scoentosts and exploresd, who leuke hoade c*ock roches in there anises. Upe ahead they see a welaat t, they thonkg, but aftre acmong colser it be of huege droo. It rmeanisced Hilter of a sneec form his fave p0rn, Idniana Bones dan the TEmpel of Poon. Three was troches on bir troesch on wlaa next to eeth droo., adn thre droo adh wired writong on it: Hfal sircles with cruvy liens going from center of teh bootum nad the tope out ti teh sodes' adn othre stuffs taht look of rock dan cloud adn wvae shpaes' and cool linse likeo fo vnies wiht throns. But this was bo niggie fro teh esplores and sientosts, they lnew of the haf sircle readinsg, so theu set pu a tblae and gote tp work translatong.

"WE Are so scloes, gEli." Sdai Hilter, puutin of arm arondu Geli. "The froth Reick is almsot hore...'

GLei noded, this saw cloo adventorung stufs they do now. "Di uoy knwo watsh' behond teh droo?" "They of sau it key to being with utotpia, "Hitler asnerd. "Butet that of olny cliue." _Prehasp it is of wepaon, thi_ thinkd Hilter.

It wsa no long brefoe the esplorers and soetists decoded the wroting. Thye hdanedsnraltation shet ti HLiter, wich gEli see to. In the afh sircle lagnage, ot reado:" Khaneth, baraso ab hajan." "Speak friedn adn entire? Thos of easy. stpeed up to teth droo, nad saod "Baraso!" Notghin hapined. Hilter sadi the wrod agina, and otnhing happonid. "Waht ith gong os nehre?!" Shotedi Hitler. Onw of the soentosts spole ups.

Tath is goo stnalrashon, we of dubble chock it." Tre othres node, cunfimring ot. Then thoye loke as of gEli stpee to droo, nda sau, "Baraso ab hajan." Teh doro cdreadk open,, dan three was loght behond ut. It swa of dawn of a kew anus, and three was moch shiny thongs nin the plaec. Threre wasa of paltimun walss and glod frools, adn vajzled walss wroting in teh lagnages of the droo, and cravgins in mabrel pillars. On themiddel of the rmoo was of crapet ,red stfuu woth shont haf sircle lagnage wrods arondu the eges. threer wsa bde in midel of the crapter, a bog corcle shpaed eon woth sliky shetts nad a cupple flaafy piilosw/ Three wasa fontaon of blubby red drunnk, dan exto pt was of tbale with cusps of myrthil and cheryy grenn anoses. Bute ate tje nak clwal, wusa teabl woth of shont book one ut it had wrotpings on teh hafl sircle lagnaige on ot, adn diagrasms of seximess posishons and wreid markongs. the espolrrs let of hilter nowk, nad get srated on snarltating otn. It of be w wole, so Geil and Hitrel get fo geel fro teh bded, it was of relly cumfie. Geli strech out., dan hIlterwnet to gote smeo or the red blubbyl dronk he tsated ot dan ot wals of vrey fruuty adn godo, so he gotet some and gove ut tp gEli. "woW, Thos of giid stuff, gEli say. "It loke of dawn of praetorian anus, the cehrry of barneY's cl*t oe teh joice of Cros Cofler's b*lls."

y"Yes, if ot bulbby like aJew"s boled blodd, sweet luke the ograsm of a frogooten vicotry" (Rellay, it was just Kppl=aid woth migac podwer in ot)) So hteu hoave of gaad tome drunkong ut/ dan flee of lote and happu, and pf nitoce thongs mroem tyhe're liikongs and smlleings dan satings shaper adn their're heerongs adn toochings to. Butte ot also maed them hrony/. Geil swoly unbottin hre tope, dan Hilter uznipped hos pnats. Holters' ponis bluged up too his elby uttonb, nad gELi spreda her logs fro hiem; her c*nt smleed loke fosh depp froed in penot buuter battre, with hint of aCacia flower dan snadalwood. Hitrle begna to lena frowad, bute then of sientosts jmupe po.

"We heva straltedn it! hear uotu got, furrer."Smrat puzlle misoc sttrated to yalp nad Geli lenned ovre Hitler's hsolder to reda. "fro thw rwoldf to be clenased, there ograsms must wipe waya the ofinses of lal mkanind. One fro the bodey, one for teh mond, sand fone orf the sriptti; fro ass the unvinorse was taonted my nab, sosa muts is be clenaesd by man.: Hilter read om/ "Frost, yous most engrenixe the bodey, so, that, it, may, wothsntad, the, rost, og, tje, ritoal.: So gEli dan hiLter reda of the prats they msut say befroe teh sexings, dan gote back one the bda.


End file.
